Baby, It's Cold Outside
by TCD
Summary: Inspired by the song. Bella gets lost in the snow and when her truck breaks down she needs to find her way by foot. Luckily, there's a stranger who helps her out. AU. Fluffy One Shot. BxE. BPOV. Rated T.


**A/N: **Hi there, I had a sudden burst of inspiration so there's another one shot from me :) It's inspired by the song "Baby it's cold outside" I always listen to the Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey version of the song but I know it's not originally theirs ;)

Hope you enjoy it and as always let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

"Bye Bells see you soon!" my best friend Jacob yelled after me as I drove off to my house.

I had spent the afternoon at La Push laughing with the guys and drinking hot chocolate. It was cold today. We had planned to go to the beach and have a camp fire but it was unseasonably cold and it actually started snowing right now. Just what I needed. I wasn't the best driver in the world to begin with, clumsy as I was. But slippery roads surely didn't help.

It wasn't an extremely long drive home but it started snowing heavily pretty soon and I could hardly see the road.

I knew the road home from Jacob like the back of my hand basically and I was convinced that I could still find my way home even with my eyes closed. It wouldn't be _smart_ to close my eyes while driving of course but still… I could do it if I had to.

So I kept going, slowly but steadily getting closer to home.

Or so I thought…

I was sure there was supposed to be a turn right here somewhere… Had I missed it? Everything looked exactly alike at the moment but as far as I could see there were no turns anywhere, not left or right. My old truck was rebelling, roaring loudly and complaining that it was too cold for it to be out. I couldn't agree more but I had to find my way home for now. I could worry about my truck later. Of course I knew better than to take senior citizens out into the cold. But otherwise I couldn't get home. So my truck would just have to endure it for now.

I definitely should have seen the turn by now! Hell, I should have been home by now!

I had been driving for fifteen minutes already and normally it would take me 10 minutes to get from Jake's house to my own.

"Just perfect!" I muttered to myself as I pushed my truck on, hoping to find something I recognized.

Everything was covered in snow and I couldn't see anything but the bright red front of my truck.

Of course right now would be the time to start thinking about horror movies and what usually happens when a girl gets lost by herself. Just like it wouldn't be smart to start thinking about sharks when you're diving in the sea and all you can see is the blue ocean…

"Calm down Bella!" I told myself sternly. "Nothing is going to happen to you!"

That didn't calm me down enough so I pushed my foot down further on the gas to try to get somewhere familiar faster.

In retrospect that wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done. Because my truck started complaining more and it started losing grip. The back of the truck started sliding off to the side of the road and before I knew it I had lost control of the red monster.

"NO! Please don't do this to me!" I begged my truck, knowing it was useless.

One more roar of the engine before I came to a sudden stop and I hit my head against the steering wheel.

"Ouch!" I muttered out in shock. I should have known the seatbelts weren't in optimal shape anymore either…

I didn't want to go outside, I had no idea where I was and of course I had forgotten my cell phone at home so I couldn't call anyone to come pick me up even if I did know. But sitting and waiting in the car also wasn't the smartest thing to do probably.

I sat in my car for another five minutes just cursing at myself and my car. This just wasn't a good day for me! But waiting here until the snow cleared wouldn't be the best idea because that could take days. The evening started to fall as well and it would only get worse if it became night. There was no chance in hell I was going to sleep in my car tonight! No way!

I took another jacket and a blanket that Charlie, my father, had put in the back of my car a few days back when they had said on the news that we might get some snow the coming days.

"Just in case," he had said.

I had rolled my eyes at him thinking he was being over protective. But now I was grateful. I had to remember to thank him when I got home.

_Home_. I thought sorrowfully. I wanted to be home right now.

I braced myself for the cold as I opened my door and stepped outside. I sank into the snow instantly and I could feel it soaking my socks. _Just perfect!_ I thought again angrily.

I first went to the front of my truck to check the damage and secretly hoping that I would be able to revive the old beast and drive home without a hitch afterwards.

The front was completely deformed and I didn't have to be an expert on cars to figure that that wasn't going to work anymore. I let out a groan in annoyance, locked my car just in case and started walking.

I still had no idea where I was but I figured if I just followed the road I would get somewhere sometime… Right? So I just kept walking on.

I was glad it wasn't completely dark yet. Sure I couldn't see anything from the snow, but at least it wasn't night, since that is always when the scary stuff happens in the movies.

I didn't know where this road was leading but the longer I kept walking the more forlorn I started to feel. I had been walking for what felt like hours but in reality had only been half an hour and my hands were freezing. Why didn't Charlie think to also pack some gloves for me? I knew this was in no way his fault but it still felt nice to blame someone other than myself for being so stupid to get me into this situation.

I was about to give up and just let myself fall down in the snow when I saw a shimmering light up ahead. It seemed like a house and I picked up my pace. Of course this wasn't the smartest idea I'd ever had either, the road was slippery and wet and before I knew it I slipped and fell face first into the snow. I cursed out loud at how cold it was and how stupid I had been and tears of anger and despair started to roll down my cheeks.

"Stupid twat!" I spat at myself while I tried to get up.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from behind me and horror movie scenes started to play through my mind instantly.

"Please don't kill me!" I begged pathetically.

"Excuse me?" The man sounded confused.

I slowly turned around to look at who was talking to me and let out a loud squeal when I noticed the big, brawny guy towering over me.

"Don't be afraid!" he said quickly.

"Please!" I begged again.

"Relax little one, I'm not going to hurt you." I noticed it wasn't quite a man, rather a boy, not much older than I was. He smiled at me while holding his hand out for me. I stared at his hand before staring back into his face with a confused expression.

"I'm sure the snow is very comfortable," the guy started with a laugh. "But I wouldn't want you to get sick, so it's better if you get up," he continued kindly.

I tentatively took his hand and he pulled me up. I started shaking heavily and only then did I realize I was actually freezing. I had lost feeling in my legs and hands completely and it was hard for me to stay upright. I had no idea how long I had been laying in the snow but it must have been a while for me to get frozen like this. My clothes were completely soaked and the blanked I had was completely frozen solid.

"Why don't I take you to my house, it's just up ahead," the guy offered. I glared at him suspiciously. That's what any regular killer would say to lure an unsuspecting victim into their trap.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you're freezing and if you don't get warmed up soon there can be permanent damage to your body and I don't want to have that on my conscious. Trust me, it happens, my father is a doctor," he explained with a grin.

He looked nice enough. But I was raised by a policeman. I was raised to be suspicious and never accept anything from strangers.

"We have a phone at home so you can call your parents," the stranger continued.

"I'm not supposed to accept anything from strangers," I said like a five-year-old.

The boy started laughing and his laugh was quite contagious. I realized how stupid I had just sounded and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh myself.

"That's better!" he said contently. "But I've been very rude! I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Emmett Cullen; I live just up ahead with my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and my brothers and sisters. My father is a doctor in Forks' hospital," he explained. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella Swan, chief Swan's daughter," I said shyly. He couldn't be too bad if he's a doctor's son right?

I let the guy named Emmett guide me to the house I had noticed earlier. It was huge and white and it looked quite cozy actually.

"Guys," Emmett yelled the moment we stepped into the house. "Look what I found!" he announced seemingly proud, like he was a little kid showing off a worm he had found in the dirt.

Did I just compare myself to a worm? That's disturbing!

But before I could examine that thought further several people walked into the living room. I looked at Emmett slightly scared and I noticed for the first time that he was actually very attractive. He didn't look scary at all in this light; he looked like a big teddybear, smiling at his family goofily.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" a short girl with spiky hair shot at Emmett concerned.

"I didn't do anything! I found her like this!" he said, offended.

"Hi there, I'm Alice," the pixie-looking girl introduced herself.

"I-I'm B-Bella," I stuttered, my teeth clattering from the cold.

"Oh dear girl, she must be freezing!" another woman said concerned. "Alice, why don't you take her to your room and get her dressed in something dry and warm first?" she offered.

"Come on," the girl named Alice tugged on my hand and dragged me up the stairs quickly.

She led me to her room and into her closet. I could have easily been scared by this; I didn't know this girl at all! But she seemed very nice and for some reason I felt comfortable around her.

"Well, you can pick anything you like," the girl said with a proud smile.

Her closet was huge! How on earth was I supposed to pick anything from that?

"Err…" I muttered uncomfortably. "Don't you have anything like sweats and a vest?" I asked shyly.

The girl looked at me as if I'd just asked her to eat something disgusting. I blushed heavily.

"No, sorry, I don't have sweats," she said while rolling her eyes. "What has the world come to?" she muttered softly before dashing into her closet.

It wasn't long before she came out of her closet again and was proudly showing me a cocktail dress. "You could wear this," she announced pleased.

"Err… Don't you have anything a little warmer?" I asked carefully.

"Right," she muttered. "You might be better off in my brother's closet," she said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Follow me," she ordered before dashing out of her room.

She showed me to another room at the other end of the hallway. She softly knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply she danced into the room. She motioned for me to follow her and I shyly shuffled into the unknown room.

"Edward, this is Bella, she's going to borrow your sweats and a sweater," Alice said simply.

I followed her gaze to the bed that was standing in the middle of the room and the boy who was lying on top of it, reading a book. My breath got caught in my throat the moment I noticed the boy. He was more handsome than anyone I'd ever seen before and I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful golden eyes.

The boy was staring right back at me, not saying anything for a while.

"Well, don't just sit there stupid!" Alice told the boy. "Introduce yourself to her like the gentleman I know you can be," she said while rolling her eyes at me comically.

"Right," the boy muttered before getting out of bed.

He walked up to me slowly and extended his hand towards me. "Hi there, I'm Edward Cullen. Are you a friend of my sister?" he asked politely.

I took his hand before I had time to think about how soaking wet I was and how I was ruining his carpet.

"Shit!" I muttered suddenly as I looked down to the wet stain that was forming on the carpet of his room.

"What's wrong?" the boy named Edward asked worried.

"I'm ruining your floor!" I said helplessly.

"It's just water," he said with a shrug. "You must be freezing," he noted.

"Of course she's freezing Edward, why do you think I'm lending her your sweats and a sweater!" Alice yelled from the closet, sounding annoyed.

"Right," Edward muttered, seeming uncomfortable.

I realized I was still holding on to this boy's hand, which was smooth and cold but felt perfect. And I hadn't even introduced myself. I was making a complete fool of myself in front of the most beautiful boy I had ever met. Just brilliant!

I started blushing heavily. "I-I'm Bella," I muttered weakly. "Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you," Edward said kindly. "I've never heard Alice talk about you," he said a bit surprised.

"I've only just met Alice," I explained. "I was driving home when the snowstorm started and I got lost. Then I drove my car against a tree so I couldn't go anywhere anymore. I started walking down the road and then I slipped and fell into the snow. That's when Emmett found me," I told him the story, feeling more stupid than I had ever felt in my entire life.

"Lucky he found you then," Edward said softly. "Are you alright though? You seem to have a bit of a bruise on your head, maybe we should let my father have a look at you," he said sounding concerned.

I instantly moved hand towards my head to check the damage and I could feel a slight bump beginning to form. Great! I didn't just look like a drowning cat, no I was also distorted. This day just kept getting better and better.

"There you go," Alice said with a certain level of disdain as she handed me a pair of sweats and a sweater.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"The bathroom is right across from this room, you can find some towels there to dry your hair and you can change your clothes. When you're done you can hand your wet clothes to me and I'll throw them in the dryer for you," Alice said kindly.

I hadn't let go of Edward's hand yet and the thought made me blush. It had felt so natural to hold his hand that I had completely forgotten about it. How strange! He didn't seem to mind, since he hadn't taken his hand back either. Maybe he was afraid of offending me. I blushed heavily as I pried my hand away from his. I kept my gaze at the floor, afraid to look into his eyes.

"We'll be downstairs when you're done," Alice said before she grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the room.

I stood frozen in place until they had completely left the room, still staring at the floor. Then I turned around and went to search for the bathroom. I found it easily and did as Alice had instructed. I dried my hair using a towel from the cabinet and I changed into the dry clothes. The clothes smelt amazing and I could only imagine that the smell came from the beautiful boy to which the clothes belonged. I inhaled deeply, letting the scent register in my brain, before I walked out of the bathroom and carefully made my way back downstairs.

I stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking lost with a ball of my wet clothes in my hands. Alice quickly rose from her seat and took my clothes from me before disappearing back upstairs for a moment.

"Shorty's clothes didn't fit?" the boy who saved me asked with a grin.

"I asked for sweats," I said with a shrug.

Emmett let out bouldering laughter and I couldn't help but giggle along a little. It wasn't hard to like this guy.

"She must have loved you for that!" he said with a grin.

"It's alright," Alice said as she came back down the stairs. "Don't listen to him," she whispered conspiringly.

I giggled again.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my family," Alice announced. "This is my boyfriend Jasper," she said while motioning lovingly towards the blonde guy who was sitting furthest away from me. "This is my sister Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," she continued while pointing towards a very beautiful blonde girl. "And these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme," she finished. "And of course you already know my brothers Emmett and Edward. Everyone, this is Bella Swan, chief Swan's daughter," Alice introduced me to the rest.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. Welcome to our home," the man named Carlisle said kindly. He looked very young to be a parent of this bunch.

I noticed all of them were extremely handsome and they all had the same kind of pale skin and golden colored eyes. It was strange to see.

"Why don't you sit down," Carlisle offered, while motioning towards the couch where Edward was sitting.

I tentatively took the seat next to Edward.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling your father for you, I'm sure he must have been worried so I thought I'd put him at ease that you were with us and that you were safe," the woman named Esme said kindly.

"That's very kind, thank you very much," I replied, touched by the gesture.

"He seems like a nice man," she continued.

"He's alright," I said a little uncomfortably.

"He wanted to come pick you up but he's completely snowed in, the weather has been crazy the past couple of hours and it's only getting worse. We're also completely snowed in I'm afraid," Carlisle explained.

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"No problem, you can just stay here tonight then," Alice said enthusiastically. "You can sleep in Edward's bed," she added thoughtfully.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, what did she mean with I can sleep in Edward's bed? Surely she meant that he would then be sleeping somewhere else. But my mind showed nice images of the two of us together in his bed nonetheless. I shook my head to push the images out and blushed heavily.

"I don't want to kick him out of his bed!" I said taken aback.

"It's no problem really, I'll just stay downstairs," Edward offered while smiling a crooked smile at me that made my heart melt.

I didn't even know these people but they were all so nice to me.

"You must be hungry by now?" Edward changed the subject.

I hadn't been hungry until he brought it up.

"Uhm… A little bit yeah," I said uncomfortably. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. "But it's alright," I added quickly.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward continued.

"Anything really, it doesn't matter, whatever you have is fine by me," I replied uncomfortably. I didn't want them to go out of their way to make anything special just for me.

"It's no problem, what do you feel like having?" he questioned.

"Maybe some pasta?" I asked unsurely.

"No problem, I'll be right back," Edward said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

When he came back half an hour later he was carrying a plate of pasta in his hand, he gave it to me and I thought his hair looked wet, like he had been outside. But Carlisle had said that we were completely snowed in so it must have been my imagination.

"It smells delicious!" I said appreciatively.

"Thanks," Edward said with a shrug.

"Don't be modest, Edward," Emmett said grinning. "Our little Edward here is a regular Martha Stewart," he added jokingly.

I couldn't help but laugh at the death glare Edward was giving his brother. It felt really nice to be here with them. Edward heard my laughter and smiled at me. It made my heart stop and my blood rush to my cheeks. This boy had a strange effect on me.

I spent the entire evening chatting with the Cullens, they were all extremely nice and it was nice to hear their family story. Carlisle and Esme had adopted all the children and they seemed like amazing parents. It did explain why they seemed so young.

It wasn't long before my exhaustion from the day I'd had caught up with me and I got ready to go to bed.

"If you need anything, just let me know," Edward said while walking me to his room.

"Thank you, for everything! You and your family have been so nice to me today, I really appreciate it," I said softly.

"It's no trouble at all," he replied.

I went to bed not long after that and even though the bed was big and soft and it smelled amazing, I was still restless. I laid awake until 3 in the morning. That's when I decided to get out and get a glass of milk downstairs. It used to always help me sleep when I was younger so I should give it a try now as well.

I carefully stepped out of my bed and made my way down the stairs. I was afraid to wake anyone. I didn't want to cause more trouble than I had already done. I noticed the lights were still on downstairs and I was afraid to go into the living room, so I froze halfway down the stairs, unsure whether to continue or just go back upstairs.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call.

I guess it would be stupid to go back upstairs now. So I slowly made my way to the living room, where Edward was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi," I said tentatively. "I thought everyone would be asleep by now," I continued softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Edward seemed confused.

"I didn't want to disturb you; I just came downstairs for a glass of milk."

"I'm afraid we don't have any milk," he said apologetically.

"Oh, then I'll go back to bed," I replied weakly.

"Can't sleep?" Edward asked interested.

"No, not really," I admitted ashamed. I felt like such a baby.

"Why don't you join me for a while then?" he offered kindly.

"You don't have to do that, I don't want to disturb you," I answered quickly.

"You're not disturbing me at all!" he pressed.

"Alright," I said while slowly making my way to the couch where we had sat this evening as well.

We chatted for a little bit about nothing and everything, just getting to know each other better. Then I realized something.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, it's already four in the morning and you're still awake. You don't seem more tired than before, quite frankly you look exactly the same," I explained.

"Oh," he just said. "Well, I don't really need much sleep," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't need much sleep?" I asked incredulously.

"It's hard to explain," he said mysteriously.

I just looked at him, not understanding what he was saying.

"I don't want to lie to you," he muttered very softly. So softly that I wasn't even sure I heard him correctly.

"I don't understand," I said simply.

"I know," he replied, not helping.

"Why don't you need much sleep? How much sleep do you need?" I questioned, intrigued. I didn't mean to be rude or anything but I couldn't help the questions coming out of my mouth.

"No sleep at all actually," he said, seeming to give in to something.

My eyes widened in shock.

"No sleep at all?" I said incredulously.

"Yep," he said while popping his lips.

"How is that possible? And then why do you have a bed in your room if you don't sleep?" I continued, still confused.

"Hmm… The bed is because Alice thought it looked cozier than just a couch, and it's possible because me and my family are not like other people," he offered.

"You have eyes that change color slightly," I said, noticing the darker color of his eyes than they had been before. "And your skin is completely smooth," I continued. "You're all extremely good-looking," I added with a blush.

"Yes, and we're cold to the touch, always," he finished for me.

"How can that be?"

"It's better if you didn't know," he said sadly.

"I want to know," I pressed.

"You really don't, trust me!" he said sternly.

"Please?" I begged pathetically.

"It's really for the best Bella, trust me please," he replied.

It felt like rejection and I felt a sting in my eyes of the tears that were welling up. I turned my head away from Edward so he wouldn't think I was some pathetic little girl anymore than he must already think I am.

"Please don't turn your head away from me," Edward asked softly while placing his hand on my cheek to turn my gaze back at him.

"I don't understand," I said tentatively.

"I know me neither. But I don't like it when you turn your head from me, I don't know what you're thinking then," he said seemingly sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm good at reading people Bella, but you're a mystery to me. And when I see your expressions I have a better idea of what you're thinking than when I don't see you. It's strange but you fascinate me, more than anyone has ever done before, and I don't even know you. I want to get to know you. But like I said, me and my family are not like other people you know and it's best for you if you don't hang out with us at all," he explained.

"But I like you," I said childishly. "You've all been so kind to me."

"I know, but we are dangerous Bella," he said.

"Why? What are you?" I surprised myself by asking the second question. I hadn't thought of it that way but everything he was saying made me think they weren't human.

"That's the million dollar question right there. I wish you hadn't asked it though. I don't want to lie to you Bella, but if I tell you, you'll be scared and I don't want you to be scared of me," he said softly.

"Please?" I asked again.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" he said firmly. "We're not human," he said gravely.

"What are you then?" I asked, not surprised by his answer.

"Vampires," he answered with a sad look in his eyes.

It seemed like he was waiting for me to run away screaming but I didn't. I wasn't even scared.

"Alright," I said calmly.

"Alright? I just told you we're vampires and all you can say is ALRIGHT?" he was angry now.

"It doesn't really matter," I stated matter-of-factly. "You're not bad people," I concluded.

"What do you mean we're not bad people? We kill, Bella!" he spat at me.

"Not humans," I said confidently.

"How do you know?" he was surprised.

"If you did I would have been dead by now. Instead Emmett saved me when he could have easily killed me; I wouldn't even have noticed probably, I was frozen solid. You took me into your home, let my father know where I was so he wouldn't have to worry, and you offered me a bed to sleep in," I summed up. "You can't be bad people then. Besides, your father is a _doctor_! He wouldn't be a very good doctor if he killed all his patients now would he?" I challenged, proud of myself.

"Bella, you're a fool if you think we're not dangerous! We _try_ not to kill humans, but we slip sometimes," he explained sadly.

"I trust you," I blurted out.

"I wish you didn't."

"Wait!" I just remembered something. "Your hair was wet when you gave me my food; did you go outside to get some food because you don't eat food?" I asked, afraid I sounded stupid but wanting to know nonetheless.

"I didn't think you'd notice that, but yes," he said simply.

"Oh, but it's cold outside!" I complained.

Edward let out a chuckle. "It's not cold to us Bella," he said with a grin.

"Right," I muttered.

"I shouldn't be telling you all this, but I can't seem to stop myself," Edward muttered.

"It's okay," I said softly. "Your secret is safe with me," I promised.

"I didn't doubt that for a second Bella, but it's not safe for you to know! Or to be here for that matter!" he said again and I just rolled my eyes at him. I had established they weren't dangerous to me so I didn't want to hear any more of that nonsense.

My eyelids became heavy and I could feel myself starting to slip away. I was extremely tired from the day I'd had and the information that Edward had just given me.

"You should go to bed," Edward said, noticing my fatigue.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked dumbly, surprising myself with the audacity.

"What?" Edward was just as surprised as I was.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked again, knowing I wanted nothing more than for him to say yes.

"You just found out I'm a vampire and you're asking me to stay with you tonight?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, it'll help me sleep better," I said softly.

"You're a strange girl Bella Swan," Edward said with a grin but he scooped me up into his arms nonetheless and carried me to his bedroom. "You do know this is highly inappropriate right?" he said lightly.

"I don't care," I muttered sleepily.

I shamelessly hugged myself close to Edward and before I knew it I fell asleep happily.

When I woke up his arms were still around me and I was cradled against his chest.

"Good morning," Edward said calmly when he noticed I was awake.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's just after noon. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, I slept better than I ever did before," I admitted with a blush.

"You're a strange girl Bella," he said again.

"I know," I just shrugged.

"I've never met anyone like you before," he said softly while staring into my eyes intently.

I couldn't think of anything clever to say to that so I just kept my mouth shut and stared at this beautiful boy next to me.

I had never felt anything like this before in my life and I had the impression he felt the same way. I didn't want to think about that because I knew it would hurt if he didn't feel the same way and I couldn't imagine he would. But he was still here, his arms wrapped around me and staring at me with a strange emotion in his eyes.

"This isn't right Bella," Edward said after a long moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, once again confused.

"Us, these feelings I have. It's strange enough that I have them after the short while we've known each other but also you're human! You're not supposed to change me so completely and now all I can think about is you! And it's not right! I could so easily hurt you Bella," he explained sadly.

"But you won't," I assured him while cupping his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me. "I trust you Edward," I said softly.

"You shouldn't," he replied.

"But I do," I said sternly.

"Silly girl," he said lovingly.

"I like you a lot Edward," I admitted while blushing heavily. "I don't care what you are. I trust you! You won't hurt me. We can make this work." I knew it sounded silly but it was exactly the way I felt and for some reason my thoughts just poured out of my mouth without me being able to censor them.

"I like you a lot too Bella," was all Edward said. He moved his hands to either side of my face and slowly pulled me towards him. He brushed his lips against mine and we just lay there kissing for an immeasurable amount of time.

It wasn't until I had to break for air that we stopped and even that was too soon for me. But I had to breathe.

"I should really get you home, the snow has cleared and I'm sure your father is worried about you," Edward said after a long time of just holding me. He sounded just as reluctant as I was to let this pass but we didn't really have a choice.

"I guess you're right," I said as I stood up from the bed.

Alice had laid out my clothes for me in the bathroom and they were nice and warm when I put them on.

Edward and I walked downstairs together and right before we reached the bottom of the stairs Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Like he was showing his family that I belonged to him, which was exactly the case. My heart would not belong to anyone else anymore.

After I thanked the family for their generosity and their kindness Edward took me home.

"I'm sure we'll see you _very_ soon!" Alice yelled after us and I couldn't help but hope she was right.

"I'll have Emmett and Rosalie take care of your truck, they'll bring it by somewhere this afternoon I think," Edward said as we reached my house.

"Thank you," I said appreciatively.

"It's no trouble, they like working on cars," he said with a grin.

"I didn't just mean for the car," I added with a blush.

"I know, and you're very welcome. I'm glad Emmett found you when he did and I'm glad that you spent the night at our place," Edward said with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Me too," I said truthfully.

"You should go now," Edward said softly. "Your father is worried."

"Oh, right," I said reluctantly.

"I'll see you very soon! I promise!" Edward vowed.

"Can't wait!" I replied enthusiastically.

Then Edward kissed me again, sweetly but with passion. And he left me dazed for a moment. This boy was too perfect to be true!

I couldn't believe my luck! I was so grateful for the blizzard. Thanks to that I met the Cullens and now had the most amazing boy in the world who liked me seemingly as much as I liked him. It was strange how things worked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, that was it; I hope you liked it :) Just another fluffy one shot :) I'm currently working on my next one shot as well so it shouldn't be long before I upload that one :) Please let me know what you thought of this story :)

Until next time!  
Xxx,  
Thari


End file.
